


The Measuring Tape

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: British Actor RPF, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) RPF, mcfassy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McFassy Prompt on Tumblr: So the whole world knows Michael is hung like a fucking horse but James insists he’s not exactly lacking in the trouser department either.  Alcohol assisted size comparisons and mutual hand jobs/blowjobs ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Measuring Tape

James snuck up behind Jennifer who was sitting in a chair kissing Nicholas quite ardently. "You two need to go to your room and shag."

Jennifer was startled, and turned to stare at her tiny co-star, "Fuck! James! You scared the shit out of me with that pervy deep voice you do! "

James started laughing and looked over at Nicholas. "Come on Jennifer - you're giving my buddy Nicholas a case of blue balls...."

Jennifer turned to her boyfriend who just smiled at her. She rolled her eyes, "All right party over - time for fucking. Let's go babe."

James pumped his fist up and down, "Yeah - fucking time..."

Nicholas looked grateful to be pulled out of the McAvoy's Marriott hotel room to their own room across the hall.

James looked around his hotel room. It was a mess. Bottles of booze and food where scattered everywhere. He would have to tip the maid extra tomorrow. He grabbed another beer from the bucket and headed toward his bedroom. He was shocked to see Michael was still there.

"Mate - what the fuck are you still doing here?"

Michael had the remote control in one hand, and a cigarette in another. He looked over at James, "Did everyone fucking leave?"

James nodded.

"You want me to leave...?"

James took a moment to think and then shook his head, "Nah - I don't care - what are you watching on the telly...?"

"I'm pretty drunk - if I even tried to walk to my room - I would probably fall flat on my face. Come here, I think some gossip show is about to start. I got a text that they have a bit about us filming the movie here." Michael put his cigarette out in the ashtray and made room on the bed for James.

"Do you mind if I take off my jeans - I promise to keep my t-shirt on. However, these fucking jeans are squashing my fucking balls." James unbuckled and threw his jeans across the bedroom. He took a big breath in and out. "Testicle freedom - thank you Jesus."

"Amen..." Michael said and lifted his beer bottle in salute.

James jumped on the bed beside Michael. "I bet they call me short when they make a reference to me. I fucking hate that - I mean - I know I'm short but still. Pisses me off...They don't fucking say that about Tom Cruise."

"Are you taller than Tom Cruise?"

James looked stunned and hurt, "Fuck yeah! Bloody hell Michael! How can you fucking even ask me?"

Michael started giggling, "All right there buddy - calm your tits."

_The 33-year-old Scottish cutie, James McAvoy will star alongside hunky and hung co-star Michael Fassbender in the next X-Men installment titled Days of Future Past. The two mutant titans have been seen in and about Montreal while filming - including taking yoga classes during their down time. The bromance between these two actors appears to be thriving._

"What the fuck...?"

Michael turned off the television. He looked over at James. "What's wrong...?"

"I'm a cutie and you're described as hunky and hung? What the fuck is that shit!" James pointed a finger at Michael. "I'm hung too! I'm not as tall as you - but look at these arms! Seriously Michael - look at my fucking arms - look at my thighs...!"

James took off his shirt and started flexing his arms and legs in front of Michael. Michael shook his head. "James - you're very handsome. You won't get an argument from me. Those gossip shows are shit. You don't think I'm tired of people talking about my fucking cock?"

"My cock is just as big - I just haven't decided to show it. But I swear to fucking god, my next movie, I'm going to flash my fucking bits! I bet I'm the same size as you!"

Michael looked at James' crotch, "Well - maybe you don't want to exaggerate."

James opened his mouth in shock, "Oh really - fuck this - we are going to measure our dicks right now!"

Michael shook his finger and watched James jump off the bed. "No James, that is ridiculous. I haven't measured my dick since I was about 15 years old. I'm sorry - I believe your cock is big!"

James came back into the bedroom, holding a measuring tape. "Someone came to measure me for some of the costumes a few days ago and left this on the counter. We will use it. Come on - take off your underwear."

Michael looked puzzled, "You want me to get naked - so you can measure my dick?"

"Yeah - come on..."

Michael sighed, "I need a fucking shot of vodka for this - hold on for a minute." Michael disappeared from the bedroom and returned a minute later with two chilled shot glasses of Grey Goose. "Here - I got one for you too."

"Thanks mate..." James took the shot and after clinking their glasses together, they both swallowed the vodka with one gulp. "All right, take your underwear off."

Michael took off his designer underwear and threw it to the side of the bed. He was kneeling on the bed in front of James. "There you go ..."

James looked down at Michael's crotch, "Is it always that size when it's flaccid?"

"Yes..."

James whistled, "That's impressive. We will measure it flaccid and then erect..."

Michael wanted to say something - but was quieted when he felt James handle his penis with his hands. Soon he felt the chill of the measuring tape against his dick. James was nodded his head and removed the tape. He held it up - so he could see the tiny numbers. "You are 6.4 inches - flaccid."

"All right..." Michael was stunned when James put the tape in his hands.

"Measure me now..." James said. He put his hands on his hips.

"All right..." Michael put the tape against James' cock. He was very gentle. When he was done he held the tape up and read the numbers out loud. "Flaccid - you are 6.0 inches."

"Fuck yeah - see that...!" James grabbed the tape from Michael's hands and took a moment to think. Then he smiled at Michael. "Get hard..."

Michael started laughing and shook his head, "You're drunk and crazy tonight."

James pouted, "Please - it's not fair that everyone thinks I'm some little Tinkerbell! I am a man!"

"You are preaching to the choir my friend -all right. If it will make you happy." Michael placed his palm across from James' mouth. "Spit please..."

James did as asked and watched as Michael used his spittle to stroke his dick. It didn't take very long. The room was so quiet - the only sound he could hear was Michael's breathing. James watched with avid curiosity his friend's cock get hard until it was standing straight out.

"Did you ever watch someone do that before...?" Michael finally spoke. He noticed the glassy look in James' blue eyes.

"Yes, when I was in drama school. There was this friend of mine. He had a very big crush on me. And he never thought twice about jerking me off - and then I would watch him jerk off. That was probably 17 years ago. Does that surprise you?"

Michael shook his head, "Of course it doesn't James. Come one - measure me - it's what you wanted right?"

James cleared his throat and placed the tape against Michael's hard cock. It twitched from this touch. When he finished - he held the tape up and read the numbers out loud. "You are 7.8 inches when erect. Wow...almost 8 inches."

Michael shrugged. He took the tape from James' hand. "It's your turn now. Right...?"

James nodded and placed his palm across from Michael's mouth. "Spit..." James gripped his cock and started to stroke himself slowly. He looked down, and pushed his foreskin gentle down his dick. James kept his head down until he felt Michael grab his chin. "Don't be shy...."

James smiled and kept stroking himself. He could see that Michael was still hard - the tip of his cock was now glistening. That made James' breath hitch.

"All right - let's measure you." Michael leaned down and placed the tape next to James' cock.

James looked down at his hard-on, he suddenly grabbed the tape from Michael's hand and threw it on the ground. "Don't bother my dick is obviously NOT eight inches."

Michael looked up from where his nose was centimeters away from James' hard-on. "I think it looks great from my view. The perfect size."

"Perfect size for what...?"

"For this..." Michael said and slowly swallowed James' thick, uncut cock into this mouth. He wrapped his tongue around the shaft. He could smell James' scent - it was a mix of sweat and the Burberry cologne he likes to wear.

James tipped his head back and pushed Michael's mouth off his dick. He looked confused. "I don't know what to do about this...."

Michael shrugged, "How about you enjoy yourself? I know you and Anne-Marie are separated. You're putting on a good front about it. But it's starting to get obvious - you two are practically never seen together anymore. But if you don't want this because you're still trying to salvage your marriage - I will understand. I will leave, go back to my room and jerk off in the shower."

"When did you learn to suck dick like that...? I mean - I knew the rumors..." James bit his lip. He wasn't sure if he stepped on it.

Michael shrugged, "Yes, I know - the famous womanizer Fassbender is actually a raging bisexual behind the scenes. I read Ted's blind item too. It was pretty obvious about me - wasn't it? I don't care. My folks know I'm bisexual since I was a teenager. They love me and that is all that matters."

James smiled, he took Michael's hand and placed it on his dick. Then he slowly pulled Michael down onto the bed with him. "Kiss me first..."

Michael giggled and obliged his co-star. "No problem..."

Suddenly Michael grabbed James and pulled him to sit on his chest. "Come on...go for it. I really want to suck your cock."

"I think I saw this in a porno one day - let's see if we can reenact it." James placed his knees beside Michael's head. Slowly he lowered his pink, hanging ball to Michael's mouth.

Michael slurped them gently in his mouth.

James gasped and put his hands against the wall in front of him.

Michael reached up and pinched James' nipples. And then finally wrapped his fingers around the solid thick length of James' cock. He stroked the man slowly.

James moaned. It had been so long since he got his cock or balls sucked. His sex with Anne-Marie was quite conservative - whenever they had sex. Until it tapered off to almost nothing. James was trying not to blow his load too soon.

Michael moved from James' balls to his cock. He opened his mouth wide and slowly starting to suck his co-star. James' foreskin was covered in slick, he could feel the bulb underneath it. Eventually Michael reached up and pulled the foreskin back to expose the pink head. Michael wanted to put his attention on James' cock-head. He could taste the salty taste of James' cock - a steady leak in his mouth.

"Oh fuck - Michael - I'm going to come..." James groaned loudly. He didn't care if anyone next door could hear him. Michael's mouth was filled seconds later with James' come. There was so much; it started to spurt over his lips.

Sucking McAvoy's cock was so amazingly hot that Michael had come without touching himself.

They both took a few minutes to catch their breath when it was over. Eventually, Michael heard James go into the bathroom and watched the man return with a warm wet hand towel. He handed it to Michael.

"You have come all over your face; I'm not sure if that is very sexy or very disgusting." James smiled down at Michael. "Let me get us some bottled waters too."

Michael nodded and wiped his face, mouth and crotch. He eventually went to the bathroom to piss and brush his teeth. When he returned to the bed, James was holding two bottles of water. Michael took a deep drink and then went back to bed.

James was standing there looking a bit perplexed.

Michael was exhausted. He was still quite buzzed and now sexually sated. He wouldn't be able to keep his eyes open much longer. "You don't have to feel obligated to say or do anything. I just want to know that we are going to continue being mates. I really love you, James. You're one of the few genuine friends I have in this business. I don't want the sex to ruin that between us."

"I've been sleeping in the guest room in my own house for the past four months. Anne-Marie and I haven't been married for very long; but I'm just one of those people that hates being alone. But I can't get involved right now - I have to decide where I'm going with this marriage."

Michael pulled the comforter and sheets down, "Just get in this bed - stop worrying so much. You're welcomed in my bed anytime - for any reason."

James smiled and snuggled underneath the covers. He sighed. It felt nice to be in bed with someone that cared for him. James was afraid of being alone - of being unloved. "Goodnight Michael."

Michael reached over and gently took James' hand, "Goodnight James."

 


End file.
